


Imagine distracting Sam from research

by spn_fan_girl_173



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Objectifying Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8684668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spn_fan_girl_173/pseuds/spn_fan_girl_173
Summary: Feedback is appreciated! Any requests? Shoot!Find me on Tumblr: spn-fan-girl-173





	

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated!   
> Any requests? Shoot!  
> Find me on Tumblr: spn-fan-girl-173

You walked into your and Sam’s shared bedroom only to see your boyfriend lounging on the couch with his laptop still in his lap - probably doing some research - and still dressed in his Fed clothes, except the coat and tie. The white shirt he was wearing showed off his upper body just perfectly, his broad chest looking even broader, biceps egging to be freed from the white cotton shirt and the folded cuffs that gave you a splendid view of his impressive forearms. Your eyes moved towards his lower abdomen only to be mesmerized by how tightly the pants were surrounding his flawless thighs. You were practically drooling over Sam and then the realization hit you that he was all yours, so you started making your way towards him. Sam noticed you and after mumbling a barely audible, “Hi,” his attention was on the laptop again.

You sighed, thinking how indulged he was in his boring research, but you had your ways to distract him.

“Saaa-aaam,” you said in a sing-song voice, then started to pull the laptop away from him.

He let out a chuckle and raised his eyebrows in an inquisitive manner as you straddled his - now free from laptop - lap.

“You don’t give me your attention,” you pouted.

“Oh, Sweetheart, all my attention is yours.” Sam winked.

“Really?” You started tracing your pointer finger on his chest, making invisible patterns. “Let’s play then.” 

Just when the words were out of your mouth, Sam snaked his arms around your waist and stood up, his other hand guiding your legs to his waist.

You gasped at the sudden man-handling. “Someone was really into his research few moments ago.”

“And some beautiful woman just distracted him.” He gave a little tug to your earlobe and moved towards the bed.

This is a lot better than researching, you thought.


End file.
